The dispensing of pills is ordinarily done on a manual basis with the pharmacist counting them out into a vial from a storage container. This is a tedious and time-consuming job and may be inaccurate. Accordingly, an automatic machine is desired that will dispense pill quickly, efficiently and accurately thereby freeing the pharmacist for other activities.